Saeideheins
Description Known to his friends as Saiid, he is of average height for a Thogail, around 7" tall, although its hunched stature means it stands around six and a half feet. He has dark green skin with his boney crests an protrusions being a dull cream colour. Background * Expert: Once per hour, the expert can reroll a failed skill check. The second roll must be used even if worse than the first. * Researcher: Advanced worlds rarely get that way without the help of researchers. The secrets of pretechnology require a huge knowledge base to even understand, let alone replicate, and the mysteries of psitech remain locked to the vast majority of worlds. Sometimes a researcher finds it necessary to seek new data offworld. * Scientist: Expert scientists stand out from among their less enlightened brethren by the sheer breadth and vigor of their knowledge. Almost any variety of technology yields to their study, and they have a knack for dealing with the kind of bureaucratic organizations that spring up to foster- or contain- their researches. Gear * Compad: standard handheld communicator, capable of everything a modern cellular phone can accomplish. In the absence of a modern comm grid, it can reach other compads within one kilometer. (Ringtone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jm-upHSP9KU) * Experimental Grav Field Mk.2: A modified Grav Chut, when activated pulls incoming objects to the ground. By adding another Grav Chut and Power cells the field can now loast extended periods of time. In theory. * Type A Powercells: One of the few standardized artifacts inherited from before the Silence, power cells are small cylindrical objects designed to take and hold electrical charges. Type A cells are usually used for personal equipment, and type B cells for vehicles and heavy gear. The engineering for the cells is substantially different, and they cannot be exchanged or recharge each other without a trained tech’s modifications or a converter unit. * Postech Toolkit: Containing a wide range of necessary tools for a particular skill set, toolkits can handle most any job that doesn’t require a fullscale shop or lab. Most toolkits are specialized, and not terribly useful when turned towards other purposes * Survey Scanner: A multipurpose scanner that can take atmospheric and gravitic readings, provide basic chemical analysis of samples of up to one cubic centimeter in size, and record up to two hundred hours of video information or ten times that amount of audio. Science skill checks are necessary for any but the most basic analysis. * Vacc Suit: The standard tech level 4 vacc suit is designed to allow the wearer to survive in both hard vacuum and on most inhospitable planetary surfaces. The suit protects against ordinary levels of cosmic radiation and provides a temperature-controlled atmosphere. Vacc suits are equipped with radios that have a ten kilometer range. A vacc suit oxygen tank weighs 1 encumbrance, included with the weight of the suit, and provides oxygen for six hours. * 2x Laser Pistol and 1x Laser Rifle: Laser pistols and laser rifles are the most common type of energy weapon. The phased multifrequency beam is capable of penetrating any ordinary mist or haze, but a thick cloud of thermally-resistant particulate matter such as ash or sand can seriously degrade the beam, applying up to a -4 penalty to hit and cutting ranges in half. * 500 credits worth of Bleach: Research into what is effective at subduing biological organisms led Saiede to bleach, a simple product, however the chemicals within hold much purpose for its nefarious plots. * Flamer: The ultimate in anti personal technology. The flamer will require some adjustments to make it safer and more effective. * Polymorphic Nanites: Usually found in two-kilo cylinders with integral input-output data ports, polymorphic nanites were a late-Second Wave development that promised to revolutionize manufacturing * Blueprints of Nano bot interface. * Draego: A powered switch pencil designed by Spraeve * Trade Metals (Lead): * 6606 Universal Credential Units Skills Notable Feats * I Can DO Science Me: '''16/2/3264 Hacked its Grav Chute to make his Experimental Grav Field MK.1 * '''Rule 2: Double Tap: '''5/3/3264 Killed Dr. White with a one-two combo with a laser rifle and pistol. * '''The Warm Touch of Freedom: 15/3/3264, roasted two "freedom fighters" with a flame thrower. * Stand back, I'm going to try SCIENCE: '''21/3/3264, made 510 litres of chloroform. * '''I love it when a plan comes together: 21/3/3264, successfully planned the extraction of Spraeve Jorgensen. Category:Daerum Category:PCS